joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke
Summary Ah, yes, Luke. Most exalted among Papa Nurgle's hordes of daemons, and ugliest among his host of Great Unclean Ones, he is probably partaking right now in bringing over the Warhammer 40,000 universe to our own through his sheer filth. More information can be found here. However, read at your own risk, as the story of this particular That Guy is graphically disgusting and causes insanity in most mortals. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Unknown Name: True name unknown, known to us as Luke Origin: 4chan's /tg/ board Gender: Male Age: Late 20s-early 30s presumably at this point, likely immeasurable within the Warp Classification: Neckbeard, Great Unclean One, Ultimate "That Guy" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, True Flight, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acauseality (Type 4), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can deny others the use of psychic abilities or mystical powers through sheer force of will), Teleportation, Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Immunity to Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | All previously mentioned abilities to an insanely higher degree, along with Fourth Wall Breaking (Broke the barrier over into our reality) Attack Potency: Solar System level (As one of the strongest Great Unclean Ones of Grandpapa Nurgz, he should be comparable to Madail the Undivided, who created a fortress billions of miles wide) | Unknown (Broke the boundary between reality and Warhammer 40,000, becoming an avatar of filth in the real world) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (As one of the strongest Great Unclean Ones, he should be comparable to Sanguinus) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to Angron | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Solar System level (Survives a beat down from every other Great Unclean One each Saturday. Oh, and also every other Bloodthirster and Lord of Change because he's just that much of a loser. Keepers of Secrets don't get involved because they're too busy fapping) | Unknown (Completely fucking pathetic, but a transcendent entity or some shit by the standards of the verse) Stamina: Pathetic, higher when...uh, "stinking" up the place (Understatement does the job) Range: Interplanetary maybe? | Beyond the Fourth Wall Standard Equipment: About 400 tons worth of germs hiding under his shirt alone Intelligence: Completely mentally inept Weaknesses: Soap, baths, his parents (sometimes), his parents giving him a bath, Papa Nurgle's disappointment (Even he has standards), shitting in his own bed (No really, this actually happened. Read the story. Or don't. On second thought, definitely don't, especially if you're eating) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:4Chan Category:Internet Characters Category:Memes Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:The first Key anyway Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Real Life People Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier